The advent of the DVR (Digital Video Recorder) and the availability of high-capacity and affordable computer-readable storage devices have made available many possibilities to television programming service providers and viewers alike. In recent years, television viewers have come to expect the ability to customize, manage, and have seamless and robust access to various types of content via their television receivers.